


Under

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Subspace, Super Soldier Serum, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, when Tony got too frustrated, he’d find Bucky and yank him upright from whatever he’d been sprawling on, into their bedroom and drag him until he’d tipped himself onto his back on the bed and Bucky over him and – well, Bucky knew what he wanted - no, needed – then.





	Under

Sometimes, when Tony got too frustrated, he’d find Bucky and yank him upright from whatever he’d been sprawling on, into their bedroom and drag him until he’d tipped himself onto his back on the bed and Bucky over him and – well, Bucky knew what he wanted - no, _needed –_ then.

It hadn’t been that difficult to figure it out, the first time around. with Tony squirming and arching beneath him, little needy whimpers escaping in shudders whenever Bucky laid a finger on him, Bucky thought, that _maybe,_ maybe tony was aching to be owned (don’t ask him why he thought of that, he just did), pressing himself into Bucky’s touches – nuzzling, almost begging.

No thoughts, no works, just Bucky working him, pushing and pushing and before he knew it, he got tony _under._ Soft and pliant.

And apparently, when the most powerful man on earth got under, he transformed into the most powerless man. Outright giggling like a precious little petal as Bucky set on pleasing him, as much as he could because there was nothing he wouldn’t give for Tony.

Since then, it had become a sort of _habit._ Tony got back from a business trip, exhausted and weary and the first thing he wanted was to lose himself to Bucky. Tony post an extensive battle, a fight with Steve, a board meeting, a work-marathon.

Or like now, after a horrible nightmare.

Bucky shuddered, every strand of his nerves thrumming with pleasure as he flexes his muscles, pulling out long and slow until only the tip of his head plugged the way into warm and wet, and he paused.

Under him, his boyfriend whimpered. head pushed into a pile of pillow and throws, face smushed, giving Bucky only a fraction of view of his pretty face as he wiggled and tried to push his ass back, urging Bucky to fuck into him.

And it worked alright.

Bucky swiped a wet tongue over his dried lips and buckled forward, one hard, harsh push as his hands held Tony in place. steel tight grips, almost punishing he supposed, by the look of the indents his fingers were already making.

Tony groaned, fisting the sheets wherever he could reach as a blinding mad grin broke out on his face. “’S s-so good,” he slurred, one hooded eye peeking up at Bucky - long lashes clamped together with sweat and Bucky just, craved for him like a lost man thirsted for water in desert.

“Yeah?” he breathed, giving another hard thrust, drawing out a long broken moan from his boyfriend and his own heart wept with overwhelming adoration as he witnessed tony breaking down before him.

_Because_ of him

He’s weeping, crying, sweating and drooling all because of Bucky and god, did that make Bucky feel so _fucking_ good.

“You’re so pretty like this,” he told him, giving one more thrust before pulling out completely.

And god, he wanted -

He wanted so many thing and they have so much time, sure. the night is still young, the future is long in front of them, sure but still -

Bucky wanted

And he went for it. Flipping tony over onto his back as he shuffled over until he’s kneeling by Tony’s head and he cupped his boyfriend’s flushed cheek, wonder and awe in his storm grey eyes as he took in what an absolute wreck he had made of his fine fella.

“Jesus,” he breathed.

Tony chuckled, one free hand sliding up Bucky’s thigh, up and up into the seam and he cupped the heavy balls, fondling with a wicked gleam in his whiskey brown eyes. “Just tony, darling,” he leered, looking like a mess - an utterly gorgeous mess, made and owned by Bucky Barnes, name stamp and all

“Mine,” Bucky squeezed his jaw, bending over until he’s hovering breadth away from Tony’s bruised lips, but he didn’t kiss. “Say you’re mine,” he almost growled, the ever dormant wild, barbaric wants within him stirring with sudden need

Tony, wicked gleam dimming into soft reverent glow, submitted beautifully for him then. Wandering hand reaching up to run a finger down the sharp slope of Bucky’s nose, down his cupid’s bow, down his chin cleft and he pressed his thumb right there, whispering, “Always, yours, James.”

And Bucky preened. couldn’t help himself, but preen.

Smug smirk lighting up his face as he licked his way into Tony’s mouth - grossly sloppy and a carelessly messy kiss, which Tony would have chastised him if it was any other time. But it was now and tony was entranced and _under_ and Bucky reaped what he sawed without any ounce of guilt.

“Open up,” He ordered, hoarsely. thumbing down Tony’s bruised lips until Tony did what he asked for and he carefully fed him his thick cock - just the bulbous red tip, resting heavily, dragging down Tony’s lower lip until Tony’s jaw slacked open wider and Bucky pushed in, slow, little by little. pausing every now and then to pet his boyfriend’s hair, brush them away from his sweaty, flushed forehead and teased them long lashes with the back of his trembling thumb, caressing down rosy red cheek and hooking into the side of Tony’s taughtly stretched lips

“That’s right doll, look at you taking me so well. can you taste yourself on me?” He asked breathlessly, eyes crinkled at edges as he tried so hard to hold back a threatening sob tearing through his channel. All because tony felt so good and is so good to him.

So generous, so perfect and wonderful and Bucky knew in the back of his head that he didn’t deserve him but god did he want and he knew for a fact that Tony wanted him too -

\- needed him. Was what Tony had told him all those months before. sobbing outright as Bucky wrenched out pleasure after pleasure out of him, and Tony crumbled, clinging onto him for the entire night, eyes wet and gaze dazed as he slurred into Bucky’s breastbone how much he needed Bucky to ground himself, to feel earthed, to be present and there and, “I don’t know… you fuck so rough and hard but somehow, something about it, in some twisted way makes me feel, I don’t know, wanted?”

_“Loved,”_ was the term he didn’t want to say outright but Bucky did for him, because Tony is an insecure mess and Bucky knows better than to wait for Tony to say it first. _“You feel loved cause that’s how I feel for you and I want you to know that every time I so much as touch you, yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Tony had shuddered. Bucky had held him close, tight and snug and pressed his lips atop his mess of brown curls - dampened from sweat and maybe, some stray splatter of his cum from when he fucked Tony’s mouth raw.

Now though, Bucky caught the drool that escaped Tony’s mouth - from where he hooked his thumb into - and he dragged it down, laying a sloppy, messy trail down Tony’s lithe body, all the way down to his cock, and he flicked his thumb over the sensitive slit. 

Tony arched up into him, twisting his body so he’s laying on his side, head on Bucky’s thighs, cradled in careful metal fingers as he moaned and sucked harder on Bucky’s cock. Bucky groaned, fisting around tony, giving a tight squeeze before he let his hand wander down and below, into the warm, wet crevices and beneath where his thumb caught at the furled edge of a hot opening.

He hooked his thumb down the hole, pressing down until the load he’d emptied before dribbled out, hot and sticky and he groaned while Tony pulled away from his cock, head tipping back into a sensual arch of silken skin, moaning long and loud.

Bucky slipped in his trigger finger and middle finger along, his own lips parted, enthralled by what he’s witnessing - Tony, writhing in pleasure the more he pressed at that hidden bundle of nerves within him, strokes after strokes and pressure and a light brush, then more pressure, and then -

“Fuck, Tony” he let the words roll subconsciously out of his tongue, marvelling at his precious fella. “Fuck baby, you’re so good. So fucking good for me. That’s right, doll. That’s right. Spread open, sweetheart, wider, yes, yes. Perfect, baby boy, just perfect.”

And tony, he thrilled. An intoxicated giggle bursting out of his chest as he curled into Bucky, head pulling up over Bucky’s kneeling thighs again and he caught Bucky’s cock in his hands, gentle and caressing, bringing them back into his mouth as he peered up at Bucky from beneath thick wet lashes, looking like the perfect sin while Bucky fucked his wet squelching hole with sticky fingers, over and over again.

Legs spread open obscenely wide, he’s a picture of debauchery, laying in the mercy of Bucky’s eager hands.

“You like when I suck you, don cha’ stud?” He giggled, swiping pointy pink tongue out to lay kitten licks over Bucky’s cock head. Swollen, red lips stretching out into a sultry grin as he giggled up at Bucky. “You like coming down my throat, honey? Feel me clenching down on ya? Milking you out until you’re soft, yeah?”

Bucky breathed through clenched teeth, fisting around Tony’s curls and pushing his head down his length when Tony opened his mouth again. “Yeah,” he groaned, “Love coming in ya, baby boy. Love filling you up until you’re spilling and love tasting you after.” He guided him up and down his throbbing cock, arousal boiling to spill in the pit of his stomach as Tony deep throated him expertly. “ Love feeding you back my own cum, love - Fuck, yeah, yeah, just- Fuck, Tony! God, fuck yesyesyesyesyes!”

Tony picked his head up, Bucky’s metal fingers tangled in his hair as he swallowed and swallowed around torrents of cum, humming when it finally ended and he gave a suckle and a broad lick to Buck’s spent cock – still half hard (oh, bless the serum and whatever holy creature that enabled his rapid recovery).

Bucky picked up the speed of his fingers, fucking into Tony’s hole, rapid, long and faster until his boyfriend rolled over onto his back and his spine arched, pulling his body taught as Bucky held him down with metal palm pressed on his breastbone, fingertips curling around the edges where torso met neck and Bucky ‘slipped’, curling them very carefully around Tony’s throat, gentle presses, soft squeezes while he kissed him on the mouth and pulled out his stick fingers while Tony jerked violently with desperate need for release still - hot cum coating each digit messily and he brought one up to Tony’s bruised lips.

“Yeah?” He asked in whispers before slipping in his trigger finger. Middle and thumb following when Tony eagerly sucked and moaned around the one digit, “Taste good, didn’t it?” He pulled them out, diving in to taste them for himself from Tony’s mouth. “Y- Yeah, you taste damned good,” he smirked, licked along the edges of Tony’s lips, as he pushed his fingers back into the heat, nipping on Tony’s earlobe when he moaned at the resulting squelch.

“Tell me,” he licked up the shell of Tony’s ear, nipping his way down and along the sharp jaw. “Tell me what you want, Tony.”

He sunk his teeth along the tendon down his boyfriend’s throat, smirking when the man groaned, tilting his head back for more and Bucky gave. “You want me to fuck you, doll?” He murmured into the skin, kissing his way down. “Want me to eat you out, baby boy? Want me to eat you out and then fuck you? Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

Tony’s fingers threaded through his hair, clutching desperately and tugging when Bucky give a long lick down his cock. He laid a kiss at the base, licking around the heavy set of balls while leisurely fucking his fingers into the hot channel.

Tony sobbed when he gave a particularly hard press to his prostate, tongue swirling around the perineum as he used one hand to push Tony’s legs up and wide, exposing wet, sloppy hole into the air, “Hold up, honey,” he ordered, letting go of muscular thighs as tony wrapped his own hands around them, presenting himself for Bucky’s perfect view.

“Look at you,” Bucky marvelled, giving a soft blow to the exposed furls. slipping out one finger, he used the other two to stretch open and gave a blow of cold air into the hot channel. Above him, Tony squirmed and giggle, but held on to his thighs like a good boy he was.

“Tickles,” he hummed. Bucky beamed up at him, giving a press to his prostate and watching Tony squirm again before kissing at the opening. “You like that?” He asked, not waiting for answer as he dove back in, licking wetly at the stretched hole. Thick translucent white cum dribbled out still when Bucky pulled down the stretched ring and Bucky caught them and swallowed with an appreciative hum.

“Always taste better when it’s been in you.” He mumbled, licking around the hole and into, slowly starting a rhythm where he fucked his tongue in and out of Tony’s asshole.

His own cock twitched in excitement and he slurped loudly, sucking and swallowing and he latched blunt teeth around the rim and gave a gentle nibble. sucking around them and fucking his tongue as he slipped out his fingers to use both hands so he could roll away Tony, exposing his hole more for the ease of Bucky eating him out like a starved man.

“God, baby doll,” he sucked, bringing a sticky finger to prod open the hole as he used his elbow to keep away Tony’s thigh, “Like when I eat you out like this, honey? You taste so sweet down here, baby, gonna eat you for hours, days even.” He slurped.

And Tony, he sobbed. twitching and hiccupping and Bucky could feel him squirming beneath his iron grip, grappling for sheets to fist around and hold on. Bucky loved it. Loved the power he had to bring Tony down to this state and he knew, he knew how precious that was. Exactly, how lucky he was to be there, worshipping his fella like he deserved. and there was nothing in the world that he would exchange for what he had. Not now, not ever.

“Pass me the lube, will ya, doll?” He kissed up the soft skin of Tony’s inner thighs, letting Tony’s legs fall as he twists around in search for the tube “Just by your left side there, baby. yeah, that’s right. thanks, sweet heart.”

Jaw and tongue throbbing wonderfully from the workout, he pressed a thumb over the furled rim, hooking in to fuck from time to time as he focused to the sensitive skin around it. Slipping in an index, he used them both stretch out so he could squeeze in the lube, and some onto his palm so could coat his now hard cock and more around his fingers so they’re sloppy wet when he pump them back into Tony’s squelching hole.

“Ready for more, doll face?” He asked, pulling himself up onto his knees while he positioned Tony the way he wanted, smiling at the giggle that burst out of his fella. “Yeah, baby boy. you’re very pretty when you laugh,” he wiped away a trail of sweat running down Tony’s temple, thumb lingering at high cheekbone as he stayed paused, momentarily captivated by the very beauty of the man in front him – his lover, boyfriend. the love of his life –

Fuck. What even was life? It gave him something, then took away everything and more and now, he’d been blessed with something that even he could never imagine to have. Ever.

“I love you, you know that, right?” He hunched over, metal elbow propped at one side of Tony’s head as he looked into dilated brown eyes seriously, catching their dazed gaze as he brushed his thumb across the wet cheek, and up, at the eyebrow, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Tony’s calloused fingers ran up his throat and stayed, splayed, as he beamed at Bucky and Bucky grinned back just as wildly. “You’re my fella, Tony.”

“Are _you_ my fella?” Tony slurred, still so under and beautiful and Bucky wondered how much he’d remember when he resurfaced later but knowing Tony, usually everything, so Bucky nodded, pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose, “Always, doll,” and another to his swollen, slick, red lips – gentle, just chaste and a little lick and he turned to whisper into Tony’s ear; “I’m gonna fuck you now okay, kotenok?”

Bucky straightened up to an encouraging burst of giggle and nods, warm calloused fingers pressing down his front, rubbing up and down, flicking at his peaked nipples as Tony squirmed, spreading open his legs invitingly, “go ahead, soldier.” And Bucky gladly did.

Mesmerised, as he watched Tony’s slick hole swallow his cock in one push and he breathed as he pulled out, setting a slow rhythm first before shifting his boyfriend so his knees pressed at the side of his ears, body folded in half, and Bucky went to town.

It was so damn easy to get lost; heat, the wet squelch and the sound of skin slapping. Add to that, Tony moaning and groaning and clawing at him to go faster, harder, “Yes! Right fucking there. Yes, James! Fuck, yes.”

And Bucky gave what he got. Clutching onto his fella like he would, lifeline and drilling into him with no mercy, no second thoughts or gentleness, just pure strength and the bed post cracked, tony barking out a laughter and yet, nothing stopped Bucky from fucking into his fella with everything he had – over and over until Tony gasped and came and he clenched so fucking deliciously around Bucky that Bucky snapped.

Balls buried deep, he came and came and _came. _Sobbing into the crook of Tony’s neck, wet and ugly while Tony held him, shushing – comforting _him_, even when he, himself was more of a mess, down under in subspace.

But, that was the beauty of his fella; selfless. And Bucky, when he came to, rolled over with Tony curled up and into his chest, shaking, legs spasming and he rubbed the metal hand up and down Tony’s wet back, peppering kisses all over his face. Worming fingers down to scoop the trail of cum that leaked out and push them back into Tony. “Good?” He asked. Not because he didn’t know the answer – Tony’s blissed out face is a dead giveaway – but simply because he wanted to hear it.

The more slurred the response is, the more he knew that he gave it right. And Tony’s almost indecipherable. But the smile is golden, shiny with drool and sweat and he looked like a treasure to Bucky. And Bucky knew how treasure should be treated – worshipped – hence, he did that dutifully with reverence in his chest.

He worked his fingers, tender and slow, sliding in and out of Tony, scooping and pushing back his load where they belonged when they leaked out while Tony moaned into his chest, both their bodies tangled into one in the mess they’ve made of Tony’s luxury bed.

He laid kisses, brushed hair out of Tony’s face. Murmured how precious he was. How much love Bucky felt for him – what he would and what he wouldn’t do for and to Tony. All in hoarse soft whispers, holding his fella close to home, where his heart beat, reminding himself how alive he was, subsequently, how grateful – actually, grateful – he was because that meant he found Tony and there was literally nothing Bucky would do to change anything in his past – painful or not – if that meant this was where he would end up; “- with you.”

And it took a lot of that, layers and layers of caress to settle Tony down. Because even if he went under, Bucky hated himself if Tony ever started questioning his worth. Even just a little. Performance anxiety, was just the tip of that iceberg so he knew when he should dive in and start settling Tony’s yet to blossom ‘Do you love me, James?’ question. Then it would be a whole other spiral down and it would fucking kill Bucky to watch that happen to his fella.

Hence why Bucky was always extra careful about putting Tony under. Even if he did like it, he planned and fussed and took extra measures and was willing to go distance to keep a Tony on a certain level of subspace. Not too low or the wrong kind of low. Just the right level where Tony became lax and pliant, where everything was blissed out for him like swimming in euphoria and while Bucky steered him around, avoiding mishaps and making the entire experience purely pleasure.

He didn’t consider that a task because tasks were usually not enjoyable while Bucky _loved_ doing this.

They’re messy; sticky and smelling of sex, musk and sweat, but Bucky knew that however much he wanted to go get a washcloth, that he shouldn’t leave Tony in this state. So he waited, cooing praises after praises; “So good, Tony. You were so good for me, doll. Perfect. No one else. Just you, baby boy. So fucking good,” until Tony went slack on top of him, bone weary as he mumbled something too incomprehensible for Bucky’s hearing.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Bucky tipped his head up, thumb hooked under his chin as Tony moaned a little protest and returned to duck under Bucky’s chin again. But this time, when he spoke, Bucky could hear him - “Did you like that?”

Bucky tilted up his head despite the protest. Catching his eyes and he said seriously, metal palm pressed over Tony’s lower back, “I did, Tony. I loved every second of it, and I love you, okay? and nothing can ever stop me from loving you, okay baby doll?”

Tony hiccupped, “Okay.” he mumbled, ducking back under. But not before Bucky caught him smiling and he smiled back, pressing kisses over the sweat dampened dark curls. “Okay.” He murmured back, kissing along the brow-line and squeezing Tony in his embrace.

With some coaxing and detailed explanations, Bucky settled Tony in the tub, already filled with water warm enough to melt your bones and release all the knots but not so hot that it burnt. They’ve done this so many times that he knew which temperature exactly did that for Tony. It’s just a little lower than it would have done for himself but this was all about Tony and Tony only.

Bucky’s need could come after the bath when Tony would let him cuddle up without the ever loving fuck of that Starkpad of his which he always carried into bed during their bedtime. Not that Tony avoided cuddle then but, Bucky was the type of guy who loved all of his lover’s attention on him when he cuddled and just slip into a deep slumber like that. It was something luxurious, it was_ his_ type of ‘under’, if he’d to be honest, and he’s looking forward to that once he gets Tony and himself all cleaned up.

He did a quick change of the bed sheet, pulling out new covers and fluffing out the pillows to make a good sleeping place out of the messed up bed, and when Tony’s eyes fluttered close, head pillowed over Bucky’s chest, he tipped his chin up and asked, “Feel better?” Tony hummed affirmatively and gave a soft smile, ducking back under Bucky’s chin, curling tighter around him and that was good enough. It’s all Bucky wanted to be use for Tony; To make him feel better


End file.
